esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
Citizenship laws by country
Citizenship law is the law in each country and in each jurisdiction within each country which defines the rights and obligations of citizenship within the jurisdiction and the manner in which citizenship is acquired as well as how citizenship may be lost. A person who is not a citizen of the country is generally regarded as a foreigner, also referred to as an alien. Laws by nation Arveyres The jus soli policy of Arveyres for citizenship by being born in Arveyres requires at least one parent who is a citizen of Arveyres. Children born to parents who are not Arveyran citizens are considered citizens of their parent(s) country. If the child's parents are going through the naturalization process, they must request citizenship for the child, which is approved or declined by the Ministry of the Interior. The jus sanguinis policy of Arveyres requires at least one of the parents to be an Arveyran citizen. All children born to Arveyran citizens have the right, by birth, to Arveyran citizenship. This policy is active and respected by the Arveyran government regardless of the birth country. The Arveyran naturalization process requires a continuous residency time of five years and proficiency in both Arveyran and one other national language (either Spanish, French, English, Eurasian, or Esperanto). Dual-citizenship is only allowed with the nations of Eurasia, and Saint Beñat and Argiñe. Duresia Eurasia Main article: Citizenship in Eurasia Eurasia maintains a strict jus sanguinis policy. Individuals born to a Eurasian-citizen mother are automatically granted Eurasian citizenship, and individuals born to a Eurasian-citizen father but not mother are allowed citizenship after a mandatory wait period of two years. Citizenship in Eurasia maintains no jus soli policy, and children born to foreign parents on Eurasian soil are not entitled to any benefits. The naturalization process for foreign nationals involves having lived in Eurasia for six years on average, although special cases exist. The individual must also pass a civics test administered by the Ministerium of Culture. Dual citizenship is permitted, however individuals who possess dual citizenship are ineligible to vote in Provincial and Senatorial elections, and are not allowed to run for public office. This is exempted for citizens of Arveyres, who are granted the right to claim Eurasian citizenship, provided they meet Arveyran jus sanguinis requirements. Eurasia also maintains a unique citizenship class called "foederati", who are individuals not possessing Eurasian citizenship but who are citizens of countries allied to Eurasia through heritage or treaty, which generally include Arveyres, Duresia, Marquette, and New Zealand. Foederati are granted special benefits such as work visas or rights closer to citizenship than non-citizens, and may serve in the Auxiliary Legions to attain citizenship. Category:Statistics Kaevi Kaevi follows a strict jus soli policy towards inheriting citizenship. If a citizen accepts a title of nobility, his or her citizenship will be automatically revoked. Children born in in the Arveyran Province of Baleares are only eligible for citizenship if they are born to Kaevise parents. Having multiple citizenships is not permitted. Naturalization requires a continuous residency time of five years and proficiency in Esperanto or Kae. Saint Beñat and Argiñe Citizenship in Saint Beñat and Argiñe can be inherited as long as both parents are citizens, regardless of where the child is born. Individuals are allowed to hold citizenships to other nations, as long as he or she is a member of the Holy Catholic Order of Saint Beñat and Argiñe (HCOSBA). In order to become a naturalized citizen, one must reside in the principality for seven years, be a member of the HCOSBA, submit a monetary deposit of SBA£ 7,000, and be deemed by a panel of immigration officials as having a valuable set of skills to society. Citizenship by investment is also available for SBA£ 175,000 per person. Alternatively, a Co-Prince or Marquis may also unilaterally grant citizenship. Category:Statistics